Witch
by Otori0
Summary: Tsumugi was cursed by someone who turned him into a bluebird. Eichi managed to get him back into a human, but many of his bird features remain.
1. Chapter 1

Eichi opened the door and entered the room with a phony smile. He approached the boy that rested on the floor, Aoba Tsumugi. Tsumugi looked at the blonde haired boy, who extended a hand towards him offering a small bowl full of water to his contrary. Tsumugi let out a small sound half-cheep, half-cry. Eichi sat besides him, staring at him with a sad facial expression.

"Still unable to talk, as I see." He murmured, talking to himself, "Poor Tsumugi."

Tsumugi was drinking with difficulty, pecking the water with his lips instead of how a normal human would do. He wasn't a normal human, clearly, and so his only option was to be like he was.

Everything started one year ago. Suddenly, Tsumugi had turned into a bird. No one knew why or how, but he was a bluebird with beautiful feathers and animal behavior and mind. There was almost no trace of Aoba Tsumugi since his human faculties disappeared. However, someone –Eichi Tenshouin– noticed this change on the boy, and was able to return him to his human form. Again, no one but him knew the methods he used. The bad part of everything was that, even when his body was back, Tsumugi's brain didn't return back to normal fully, and he remained behaving like a bird.  
Eichi was certain that he would come back to acting like a human sometime, but he needed to get used to it first. It was like taking care of a baby. A baby with bird features.

"¡Ei!" Tsumugi squealed in an attempt of calling his name. It was a great progress nevertheless, and Eichi smiled proudly.

"What is it?" Eichi hesitated while Tsumugi pushed the now empty bowl aside, indicating that he had finished drinking. Eichi picked the object up and left it with the rest of eating tools. After this, he gently patted his contrary's head. "I promise I will get the human you back. Everyone misses you.", he muttered, even if he knew that his words couldn't reach Tsumugi.

Eichi carried Tsumugi to a lot of different places and tried to teach him how to behave properly. Tsumugi was fairly more intelligent than a normal bird, which was a great help to his learning. He also learnt many simple words, and he learned not to try flying and jumping off windows because he could get injured.  
Although Eichi worked hard to look composed and praise him when he behaved correctly, it was painful to see his friend in such state, but this only made his determination to help him bigger.

Nevertheless, just saving Tsumugi wasn't enough for the Student Council prideful President. He wanted to solve the mystery with his own two hands and discover why did Tsumugi turn into a bird in the first place. Not many people should have been able to do so, and even Eichi himself would struggle to do it. He knew how to turn people into animals and vice versa, that's why he could return Tsumugi back into a human, but he didn't know of any else who could. His parents, maybe, but why would they do something like that? It was totally futile. It was worth it to investigate a little. It wasn't like he had a completely zero idea of who could be the culprit, but it was still hard to determine one exact person.

The days passed and Tsumugi started improving a lot. He was able to almost speak perfectly, except for some squeaks, and almost everyone could tell he was a normal person by talking with him. The only thing that didn't seem to come back was his personality. He still didn't remember who was his friends and family, he didn't know his likes and dislikes, and he forgot his hobbies. Because of this, everyone in Yumenosaki knew something was wrong with him.

Eichi decided to talk with Natsume Sakasaki, who seemed to be a friend of Tsumugi. A weird one, Eichi soon understood. Once they were face to face in a school hall, Eichi didn't loose time to ask, "Do you know anything about Tsumugi's condition? I am doing my best to help him, and your help might become useful."  
Natsume laughed at those words, making Eichi stare at him puzzled. At least in his opinion, nothing to make fun about was said, but Natsume clearly thought differently.

"Do you really think I know anyTHING? And even if I did, that I was going to tell YOU?" Natsume said in a mocking tone. The President wasn't in mood for jokes, but kept his smile on face and tried to look composed.  
"Oh, yes, I think you do.", he said. "After all, you have most knowledge about magic than anyone else, as you spend most of you time reading odd books about it on the library, or doing weird experiments. Plus, you are close to Tsumugi and you constantly make fun of him. Isn't those valid reasons enough?"  
Another busted laugh from Natsume. "Come ON. You have no right to say tHAT, when it was you who manipulated Tsumugi as a tool some years AGO."  
Eichi clenched his fists, offended by those words. He didn't want to remember his past, when he wasn't able to see people as nothing more than mere objects to get his objetives. He was different now, as he learned how to trust each other and love people.  
"Natsume, I want to aid Tsumugi, and I need to know the culprit for that. No much sanction will be provided to you, maybe an expelling, but Tsumugi is suffering much more than you will. He doesn't deserve this, so please." Ugh, Eichi was more than disgusted to plead to Natsume like that. They could never get along, as they were too different. Almost like opposite poles. Maybe they were the same, but they disliked each other.

"Okay. If you're not willing to answer, I'll ask somebody else." Eichi muttered, walking away while Natsume just continued grinning. Eichi was sure of it now; Natsume was the culprit. However, without solid proof, he couldn't do much. That's why he needed to find some. As Student Council President, it shouldn't be too difficult, but Natsume was a stundent surrounded by mystery and anyone knew anything about him. Not even Sora, his best friend, or Keito, who had a bunch of information of each student. Really, the red-haired boy was way too odd. The nickname Oddball fit him way too well. Eichi thought it was almost a shame that the Five Oddballs disbanded years ago, but he wished to forget all that incident, as the guilt inside him was too big to bear.

Tsumugi was also working hard by himself while Eichi was busy researching. He still had the mind of a bird, yes, but he wasn't an idiot, and he realized something was wrong with his blonde friend. He didn't know how to help him, but he wanted to improve his mood, because lately, Eichi looked always serious and troubled. But what could a bluebird do for a human? He had to find something that would relieve Eichi as much as possible. Anything. What could be good? He couldn't remember what Eichi liked or what would bring him happiness. He had to find his own way to show how much Eichi mattered to him, and how much he felt worried about him. Almost as God had heard his voice, Eichi came back to the house in that exact moment with a tired look on his face due to lack of sleep. His health was only getting worse with his efforts, but he didn't care.

"Eichi." Tsumugi called him, approaching his friend and taking his hands between his. "Is something wrong?" Eichi was amazed at how Tsumugi managed not to stutter while talking. It was the first time he spoke so fluently, Eichi felt like crying, but he didn't, since that would be too embarrassing. "No." Eichi lied with a faint smile, "I'm okay. Are you hungry?" Tsumugi ignored the question and strengthened the grip on his hands, again surprising his contrary. "Eichi, please rely on me." He begged, his voice soft and slightly trembling. Eichi's lips twitched as he struggled not to cry.

A few seconds passed in complete silence, until Eichi managed to talk again. "You are right, and you have the right to know." After this, he explained everything to Tsumugi, all involving him and his curse. Yes, because being turned into an animal couldn't be called anything but a curse. Tsumugi listened to him without interrupting. He already suspected something was wrong about him, since all humans behaved different from what he thought would be natural to, as a bird, so he wasn't shocked to hear Eichi's words, but a little upset. To know the reason of his friend's pitiful state was his own condition... he felt guilty to what he was doing to Eichi.

"Sorry.", he muttered as an apology, although he felt that wasn't nearly enough. Eichi smiled while he softly petted Tsumugi's head, also caressing his hand. "It's okay. I will save you. No matter what..."

**Okay this was extremely difficult to write like,,, what the fuck is even this idea? Kinda stolen idea, I took it from a prompt generator so, but still a lot of original content will be provided and also prepare for future angst and plot-twists.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Again THIS? Don't you ever get tired of running after peOPLE?" Natsume sighed, fed up of Eichi, who wouldn't stop trying to get solid proof of his doings. "I didn't do a thing to TsumUGI, as I already SAID. So, leave me ALONE, will yOU?"  
Eichi kept his smile, which was a sign of confidence that made Natsume feel insecure.  
"No, I won't. You turned Tsumugi into a bird. How did you do it? It would be difficult even for me."

Natsume clicked his tongue in annoyance. He really couldn't stand Eichi. Natsume usually didn't get along with many people, but that kind was the worst.  
"If you don't tell me, I can use other methods. I'm sure you didn't forget the type of man I am. I would do anything to get what I want."  
"Huh? I thought you cHANGED. Was it a LIE?" Natsume said non-ironically. He always hated Eichi, but he truly believed he had changed and improved.

"Fufu... Indeed, I changed." Eichi giggled, "But now I'm only wiser. So you should simply give up and cooperate. It will be easier that way."

Natsume raised his arm, preparing to cast a magic spell, but suddenly froze when Eichi grabbed his wrist and made him stop. "So you are a magician after all, as I suspected. Or should I call you... a witch?"  
Natsume was more than angry now. Not only he failed at trying to get him off his way, but also his identity was revealed. "If you attack me now, in this place," Eichi said looking around them. Afortunately, no one was around the school grounds by the moment. "you will be discovered in no time and expelled for a crime much worse than turning a student into an animal."

Natsume lowered his hand, understanding that Eichi was right, for once. He really should not get into trouble like that just for a momentarily rage, although he did want to kill the blonde idiot before him with his own to hands. But he would regret it later, so he didn't.

"Now that I know you are also a witch, why don't we talk as fellow magicians?" Eichi spoke, stopping the grip on Natsume's wrist. "Well... I am not a witch myself, but I know much about them. Every Student Council President has the duty to learn a magician's abilities. It's like a... last resort of the Academy, to defend our students in the case that someone tried to harm them, like you are. However, I must admit that I am not too powerful myself. My weak health and time in the hospital made me unable to train as much as other people, and I'm inferior to Keito, for example. He would end with all of this in no time, but he isn't allowed to, as he isn't the President anymore. Poor Keito, to leave such a magnificent throne to someone like me... But back to the point, how did you manage to cast such an advanced magic? No student should be able to."

After Eichi's long speech, Natsume considered what to do. He could run away without saying anything else, but Eichi could simply talk to him in another moment. He felt himself cornered like never before. He hated it.

"Okay, I will tell YOU." He surrendered, "However, I will not turn Tsumugi back into a hUMAN." Eichi furrowed, but nodded nevertheless. It was a better answer than he could ever ask for. "I did not learn to be a witch. I am a witch myself, from the moment I was BORN. My parents are famous sorcerers and I hereditated their poWERS. Because of thAT, they were hunted by humans and DIED, burned in front of EVERYONE. But that's the destiny of witCHES, and I will face the same one DAY."

Eichi listened in silence, still finding such a story hard to believe. When Natsume stopped talking, he finally asked, "And why did you do that to Tsumugi?"  
Some seconds passed. Eichi kept his smile on place, not wanting to show even a little of hesitation, while Natsume didn't try to hide his angry mood at all.  
"That isn't important hERE. I already told you everything about ME, so why don't you say something about YOU? Why are you trying so hard to help HIM? Maybe you are trying to apologize for using him before, but isn't that purely for your own satisfacTION? Thinking that you aren't so bad after saving someONE? That everything that happened could be forgotten if you do something good for ONCE? You are selfish, as you have always bEEN, and will always BE."

Eichi sighed, tired. "That's not true, Natsume, and I bet you know it, no matter how you try and deny it. I'm not doing this for myself. And even if I was, the reasons you are saying are not the real ones why I try to help Tsumugi."

"Then, WHY? I can't think of another motIVE." Eichi giggled, making Natsume even more annoyed.  
"I love him." Eichi muttered, his smile fading into a more serious facial expression.  
"HUH? For REAL?" Natsume looked puzzled, not believing what he heard. Eichi nodded, convinced of his words. He didn't want to say it and even less to Natsume, but it was necessary in that situation. Saving Tsumugi was more important than his personal feelings.

"I love Tsumugi and I want him to be happy as a human. That's why I'm willing to sacrifice anything for him."  
Natsume shrugged. He could understand Eichi's reasons now, but it wasn't like his own way of thinking would change for that.

"Okay, then, why don't we make a DEAL?" He requested, getting a giggle from Eichi. "Do you think you are in position to ask for a deal, Natsume Sakasaki? I can expel you from Yumenosaki whenever I want."  
"Yes, you cOULD, but then Tsumugi would remain the way he is foreVER. So, hear me OUT. I will tell you everything and turn Tsumugi into a human again, only if you promise me to nullify my sanction and keep this a secret."

Eichi hesitated. Was it a good idea? It was clearly unfair, but even so, Tsumugi would become a human again, and that was his priority. "Okay." he ended up agreeding, "But you will explain everything to me."

Natsume nodded and indicated Eichi to follow him elsewhere. Talking about such an important matter in the school grounds could be dangerous after all. Eichi walked behind hin without much restraint, eager to learn how everything ended up like that. However, the truth that Natsume was hiding was much more surprised than expected.


End file.
